legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kloe Rinz
, also called '''Princess Klaudia von Ausleze, '''is a main character in and all its subsequent sequels. She is a calm, kind girl who only fights when necessary. Character and Appearance Kloe wears the typical schoolgirl outfit during her time at the Royal Jenis Academy in Ruan. She wears a white skirt covered by a purple vest, and her collar is kept together by a green jem holding onto a henkerchief. She has purple eyes and purple short hair too. She has a pet white falcon named Seig who she can communicate with to relay information around the continent to her friends. While she is the princess, she also sports a typical white princess outift with a purple wig to extend her hair. Throughout Trails in the Sky, Kloe is shown as a very kind, smart, and compassionate girl who always tries to help the people she cares about. She is mostly compassionate with the orphanage in Ruan as the Matron and her husband always helped out Kloe during her studying at the Royal Jenis academy. She is the next in line to the throne of Liberl's royalty due to her parents passing away during a trip before Trails in the Sky. She also is exceptional at fencing (she is the top swords-user at Jenis academy) due to training from Julia Schwarz. She secretly harbors feelings for Joshua, but she holds it back due to his relations with Estelle . Story The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC Before Kloe met Estelle and Joshua, she was attending Royal Jenis academy in Ruan. She lost her parents already which makes her the next in line to the throne since her grandmother is Queen Alicia II . Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City At the beginning of the chapter, Kloe is captured by Lt. Lorence. Throughout the chapter while in captivity, Col. Richard is looking for a husband for Klaudia (Kloe's princess side) so they can have Duke Dunan in line for the throne instead. The party learns of this and tries to save Klaudia in the Erbe Royal Villa. When they came to save everyone there, they discover that Princess Klaudia is Kloe. After planning to retake Grancel's castle, Kloe joins Estelle and Schera to save Queen Alicia II. They left for the castle through the airship after Joshua's group opens up the gate to the castle. They dispatch both Queen Amalthea and knock out Duke Dunan while breaking through the castle. When they made it to the queen at the balcony behind her room, they also saw Lt. Lorence there keeping her hostage. After taking off his helmet to reveal his ash blond hair, Lorence challenges and fights the female group. After a long grueling fight ending in the party's defeat, Lorence spares their lives and leaves by jumping off the balcony. They soon discover that Alan Richard escaped through the Sealed Lands under the castle to open up the Aureole. They soon group up with Joshua, Olivier, and Zane. Agate, Tita, and Professor Russel came to help too. Kloe sends off Seig to tell the guarding party whenever there is a right place to go. When the party departed into the cave, Kloe could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Kloe is in the scouting team, she would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and they would make it to fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On his third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punches Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced! During the festival, Kloe is seen at the hotel in Grancel with her friends from the Jenis Academy. Later, after the dinner, Kloe can be seen in Queen Alicia's room drinking tea with Julia and Alicia, and she offers Estelle some tea. She also asks Estelle to bring Joshua too so they can all drink. Battle In battle, Kloe is one of the best magical users in the game due to her very high art stats and the fact that her Orbment's use of only 1 line allows high level arts. Otherwise, her attack strength is extremely low being the lowest out of all the playable characters. She utilizes rapiers in her fights which are close ranged attacks. Her crafts are generally used to de-buff the enemy's attack and defense or using her S-Craft to get a dying party out of a bind by healing everybody to full HP. In SC klose learn the S-craft Sanctus Nova : a powerful spell that deal damages in a very large range to the targeted enemies . Her Orbment is also unique in that it only utilizes one line using all 6 slots. However her orbment is restricted by having three slots requiring Water Quartz only. This really attributes her arts to being mostly water based. Therefore her magical skills are going to be comprised mostly of healing arts as that is what water arts are mostly aligned with. All this would give Kloe the trope of the being the healing character. Gallery Kloe Website.png|Kloe as seen from the official American website the_legend_of_heroes_vi__the_3rd_wall_10 - Copie.jpg the_legend_of_heroes_vi_second_chapter_wall_2.jpg vmp36-l.jpg c_3rd_cut_in_klose.jpg the_legend_of_heroes__ao_no_kiseki_art_36.jpg sora_chara_03.jpg Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters